Start of something good
by Marcia Litman
Summary: "But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good"


**Título:** Start of something good  
**Autor: Marcia Litman**  
**Categoria: **Songfic (Start of something good - Daughtry), algo antes do livro II da saga "Heróis do Olimpo" (O Filho de Netuno), missing scene, Hylla centric  
**Advertências:** Pegação leve  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** _But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_

* * *

**Start of something good**

_You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone_

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente daquele primeiro olhar trocado. Do primeiro instante que Hylla se deparou com aquela garota ruiva que acabara de se juntar às Amazonas. E de como o seu mundo simplesmente virou de cabeça para baixo.

A rainha das Amazonas nunca soubera como era isso. Nunca conhecera tal sentimento. Sequer imaginara que um dia se veria cara a cara com ele. Mas Hylla _soube_, quando viu Kinzie pela primeira vez, que tudo mudaria para sempre em sua vida. Que aquela garota ruiva iria povoar sua mente dali para frente, sem deixar espaço para mais nada.

De repente foi como se o mundo mudasse diante de seus olhos.

Não foi fácil admitir a verdade sobre os próprios sentimentos. Quer dizer, como admitir que seu coração pertencia à mais fiel de suas tenentes? Não, como seria? O que as outras diriam? O que Kinzie diria se soubesse que ela lhe dedicava muito mais que simples carinho?

E Hylla descobriu que era difícil essa coisa de amor.

A filha de Belona acostumara-se com a guerra e a necessidade de sobrevivência. Já sofrera todo tipo de ferimento em campo de batalha, e sua vida sofrera das piores torturas que poderia imaginar. Mas nada parecia com a dor que sofrera ao se ver amando Kinzie.

Embora fossem feridas que as tivessem guiado até aquele momento.

Hylla sequer soube em que momento elas se aproximaram daquela forma. O fato era que Kinzie sempre demonstrou sua fidelidade, esta que era interpretada apenas como ligada à comunidade das Amazonas.

Porém, em algum momento, Hylla encontrou um certo brilho naquele olhar. Os olhos que sempre a encantaram pareciam encantados com ela, e a rainha ficou desconcertada. Era estranho para alguém na posição hierárquica dela sentir-se assim. Mas ela temia o modo que era vista pela ruiva, e lhe era quase irreal que, de alguma forma, ela lhe correspondesse.

Mas Kinzie demonstrou isso quando foi necessário.

Foi naquele dia em que Hylla esteve em perigo em uma das missões das Amazonas. Era algo simples, apenas um reconhecimento de território. A rainha temia que as fronteiras da comunidade das Amazonas fossem invadidas. Por isso, era necessária apenas mais uma amazona, e ela optou pela presença da ruiva ao seu lado.

E Hylla descobriu que havia feito uma boa escolha.

A rainha simplesmente não viu a ameaça. Era um monstro que passara desapercebido aos seus olhos; um erro que certamente lhe teria custado a vida. Mas Kinzie estava ali, e sua atenção foi crucial.

Kinzie salvou a rainha.

-Rainha, está tudo bem?

Hylla viu a ruiva correr em sua direção, as feições modificadas pela aparente preocupação. A rainha encarou-lhe os olhos novamente, e sentiu o coração disparar mais uma vez. Ali estava a fidelidade inabalável da tenente. Mas, diante de si, parecia algo mais.

_You see my heart, I wear it on my sleeve  
'Cause I just can't hide it anymore_

-Você me salvou – havia admiração na voz da rainha.

A feição de Kinzie ficou mais leve.

-Sabe que daria a minha vida por você, minha rainha.

Hylla tomou o rosto da tenente entre suas mãos.

-E eu ofereceria a minha por você, sem pensar duas vezes.

O tom de voz de Hylla era suave, quase um sussurro, e os olhos de Kinzie dobraram de tamanho. Ela parecia surpresa, mas tal expressão não durou muito tempo. E, de alguma forma, não houve necessidade de palavras. A rainha sabia que a tenente podia ouvir seu coração, e ela mesma podia ver algo nos olhos da ruiva.

A comunicação silenciosa deu lugar à aproximação dos rostos. Hylla sentiu o hálito de Kinzie sobre si, suave. Suspirou fundo, antes de sentir os lábios sobre os dela. Um toque leve, seguido pelo afastamento breve, antes que suas bocas buscassem o caminho uma da outra e o beijo ocorresse, mais aprofundado e demorado.

_'Cause I don't know where it's going  
There's a part of me that loves not knowing  
Just don't let it end before we begin_

Hylla ouviu duas batidas na porta de seu quarto. Ela esperava que fosse Kinzie, que a ruiva tivesse arrumado coragem para encontrá-la, como havia pedido. Mas temia que ela não o fizesse.

-Minha rainha, vim como pediu – Kinzie disse, assim que Hylla abriu a porta do quarto para encontrar seu olhar.

A rainha sorriu, puxando-a para dentro do cômodo e fechando a porta quase que imediatemente. Ela sequer deu tempo para que a ruiva dissesse algo mais, calando-a com seus lábios. Hylla pressionou Kinzie de leve contra a parede, deslizando seus beijos para o pescoço da moça, que gemeu baixinho, quase que para si mesma.

-Devemos mesmo fazer isso? - a voz de Kinzie saiu tremida, aparentemente tentando raciocinar diante das carícias da rainha.

Hylla se afastou, olhando para a moça com curiosidade.

-Você... não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Se não _me_ quiser...

Kinzie piscou algumas vezes.

-Não... não é isso – ela fez uma carícia nos cabelos da rainha.

-Então...

Kinzie suspirou profundamente.

-Tenho medo do que pode acontecer... se descobrirem.

Hylla encostou sua testa contra a de Kinzie, levando a mão ao seu pescoço.

-Deixa que eu me importe com isso, ok? Só... não deixe que isso acabe antes mesmo de começar.

A ruiva apertou os lábios, acenando com a cabeça.

-Ok - ela sussurrou de leve, acatando o pedido da rainha.

-Eu não quero pensar para onde isso vai. A gente pode lidar com isso quando chegar a hora. Só... quero que a gente se concentre no agora – ela deu um selinho nos lábios de Kinzie, antes de puxá-la pela mão em direção à cama. - E eu sinto que isso pode ser o começo de algo bom.

Kinzie sorriu, antes de receber novamente os lábios da rainha e sentir seu corpo ser pressionado entre ela e o colchão. E logo as preocupações desapareceram em meio aos beijos, carícias e demonstrações de amor de ambas.

_Oh, I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start of something good_


End file.
